Christmas Time with Seto
by Xardogn
Summary: Super crack, and super AU. The warshipping family decides to spend one Christmas together. Drunk Valon makes a cameo


"Daddy, Daddy, where's Mr. Kaiba? Where is he?" Alister sighed and looked down at the small child tugging on his pant –leg. Ever since he'd gotten confused as to who call his dad (and something to do with lingering admiration) Chazz had taken it upon himself to call Seto that.

"I don't know, kiddo, but _he is certainly going to get it when he comes back." _The silent threat in that statement went right over Chazz's head as he kept smiling and attempting to stick a bow to Alister's forehead as he lifted him up again.

It was Christmas-time again. Normally Alister and Seto didn't even acknowledge the holiday aside from a few snide remarks and secret gifts slipped to each other, but this year it was different. This year, Alister had adopted his baby cousin as his own and determined to have a nice holiday.

_It was partially also to spite Seto as well, since he usually disregarded these holidays as frivolous and stupid. The look on his face was worth it when coming home to a fully decorated house._

"…an' I sent a picture t' Uncle Raphael 'cause he likes his guardians. I think they're weird looking, but I didn't tell him that 'cause he's scary when he gets angry." Chazz was mumbling on about the presents he'd already given and Alister tried to focus.

"Oh really? And which one of them did you draw?"

"Bird lady!" The black-haired boy threw his arms up triumphantly, almost hitting Alister on the nose.

"Guardian Eatos. Get your names straight if you're going to be the next king of games." He smiled and then looked up suddenly when he noticed the sound of the door opening.

"Seto, is that you?" He called out in the most disgustingly cheery voice possible.

The figure in the doorway didn't answer, but he could see the distincted corners of his jacket framed by the low light. He set Chazz down. "Go greet your dad and do that thing I told you." Chazz eagerly nodded and ran off.

There was a scuffling sound and a few muted protests from Seto as Alister could only imagine what was happening. After the (slightly) taller man finally appeared and put away his briefcase, he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"Using children for your schemes? That's a new low for you, _Alister," _Seto said testily, a bright red Santa hat now perched on his head. The child in question was running around his feet, tugging on his jacket and asking where he had been.

"Settle down Chazz, _you know how he is," _He merely smirked at Seto before picking up Chazz again and settling them both into the couch. "You kept him waiting, it's the least you deserve."  
Seto joined them on the couch. "I was _busy. _And Mokuba and the others said they would be over later."

Alister grimaced. "Just keep Valon away from the kid, I don't want to lock him in the bathroom again." That comment got a slight noise of amusement out of his companion.

"Y' GOT ANYTHIN' FOR ME?" Chazz suddenly shouted in Seto's face, breaking them from the few calm, silent moments they were enjoying.

"Wait a moment..." Seto stood up and went to the other room. In the meantime, the boy crawled over to Alister and attempted to stick a bow on his forehead.

"It's not gonna be that easy kiddo, " he said, grinning, playfully wrestling him away. This continued on for a couple minutes before Chazz was finally the victor and Alister too, had a matching head decoration.

"Ahem." Seto cleared his throat, a rather nasty expression on his face from being ignored. "Chazz, over here." He kneeled down, hiding something behind his back. Well, this was new. He leaned a bit forward curious himself. Chazz, of course was beside himself.

"What is it? What is it? I wanna know!" He said excitedly. Seto seemed to smile almost faintly, then slowly brought out his present. The kid's eyes grew round as he saw the large stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon held in front of him. He immediately made an odd squeaking noise and grabbed it, hugging the dragon like it was going to disappear any minute.

Seto patted him on the head, and returned to the couch. "See, I was doing something useful."

"Still not forgiving you for being late," Alister whispered, watching the ecstatic Chazz run around with his new Blue Eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, how should I repay you?" His face was leaned close enough to feel Seto's breath on his skin.

"_Not in front of the kids, darling." _The moment was interrupted by an extremely heavy pounding on the door, and Alister sighed.

"That would be Valon."

_All in all it had gone pretty well. Raph helped with keeping Valon under his watch, and even Seto seems to be enjoying himself. It had been worth it to see his negative reaction, and a little suprising to see the positive one. But perhaps it was the kid's fault._

Everything had died down now, except for the booming sound of Valon's voice, though Alister suspected he was more then just a little drunk. Chazz had a blast attempting to stick a bow to Raphael's head-with a little encouragement both of them-who didn't really seem to mind at all.

The partying had gotten to the six-year-old, however, so he was now asleep in Alister's arms, still clinging to the dragon.

"He really likes your present. How did you know?" Alister asked.

"The kid's always going on about how he loves dragons, I'm not a fool." He was sitting next to him of course, not making eye contact.

"Hmmm...well all in all it was a...nice thing to do."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Only a little, Seto." He turned his head only to find Alister's inches from his own.

"I do not appreciate your-" His sentence cut off as Alister stole his words, pressing their lips against each other. It was an awkward position, holding a child, but he waited for no one. For a moment no one moved, then Seto kissed him back, reaching a hand up into Alisters hand.

"You do realize there's mistletoe above us, " Alister said, Seto's breath tingling across his skin.

"Shut the hell up."

And of course the moment was interrupted again by another crashing sound, only this one was more deadly sounding. Then again, it was Valon.

"Are you destroying my house again?!" Seto shouted warningly, standing up. Raphael peeked out around the corner. "Sorry. Valon fell out of a window."

It was all the red-head could do to not hit his head against the wall, and wake the somehow still sleeping Chazz. "God, I hate all of you!"


End file.
